We've changed
by obsessedwithjello247
Summary: Things aren't working out, Gabriella and Troy have changed. What happenns? PLEASE read and review! not co authored
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, please. _I'm _not the one who knows how to listen?" Gabriella yelled at Troy.

They had been fighting for about twenty minutes.

"Yes! I try to talk, but you just shut me out!" He yelled slamming his fist on the kitchen counter of their apartment.

"Well, I have to work, Troy! I can't have you calling me in the middle of work because 'you just need to talk'!"

"I don't even know what to do anymore, Gaby! You leave early, and come home late! The only time I see of you is the weekends, and then you're too tense to even listen to what I have to say!"

"Troy, you don't understand!"

"I would, if you would ever communicate with me!"

"I don't ask my boss to load the things on me, Troy. I didn't want this to happen! What do you expect me to do, quit?"

"No, I don't expect you to quit, but I do expect you to take at least _some _time to talk to me, _your boyfriend!"_

The phone called, completely interrupting their thoughts…and shouts. Troy picked it up angrily.

"Hello…Yes, that's us….Mrs. Danes, please….no, the police won't be necessary. We'll quiet down. Bye."

He slammed the phone down on the counter, while Gabriella sat down with a sad look on her face. Troy just stood there, leaning on the counter. Gabriella put her hands on her head, and Troy just looked down.

"What's happened to us, Troy? When did we start this? I hate it how we fight." She said quietly.

"I don't know. Gaby, this isn't working. I…I think we need to break up. I knew this wouldn't last."

Gabriella saw the tears in his eyes. She nodded, though, in her head, she was screaming 'No!' She got up, walked to her room, shut the door, and bust into tears.

The next day, Taylor and Sharpay were over helping her move out of the apartment.

Like it??? I'll update soon!! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gaby, are you sure you want to do this?" Sharpay asked her.

"Listen, it doesn't matter. Even if I _did_ want to stay with Troy, I can't. He broke up with me. So, Taylor, you keep going with the bedroom. Sharpay? Did you finish the kitchen stuff?"

"How am I supposed to know which things are yours?" She asked desperately.

"Ugh, you go to my bathroom. I'll do the kitchen." Gabriella said picking up a box with a groan.

She walked in, and started packing up her things. She thought there was no sense in taking the food, she could get new stuff. She just packed up her pots, pans, small appliances, and other equipment. After about twenty minutes, when she had packed three boxes, she stood back and looked at the kitchen. It looked so bare. She remembered when she was moving in. She had been so excited; she'd just kept hugging and kissing Troy.

She picked up the boxes, she felt tears coming to her eyes. There was no use thinking of Troy, he was gone. No, she was. She walked to the Living room, setting the boxes neatly by the door.

Taylor walked out with a four large boxes labeled 'CLOTHES.' She set it down, and plopped down on the couch next to Gabriella.

"You gonna miss him?" she asked Gabriella.

"Yeah. But it's better this way."

"This kinda sucks for you."

"Yeah. Especially since he was my high school sweetheart."

They just sat there for a minute in complete silence. Then, ruining the moment, Sharpay waltzed in, holding a bottle.

"Is this yours, Gabriella?"

Taylor walked over to her and looked at the bottle.

"No, the 'Women's body wash' is Troy's!" she said sarcastically.

"Well, I wasn't sure!" she said defensively.

"Whatever, if everyone's done, let's go." Gabriella stood up. "Boy, I'm going to miss all of this space." She said looking around.

"Aww, don't worry! Taylor's and my apartment is great! You'll love it!"

"Yeah. Ok, Let's go." She looked around one more time, then left.

One word described Sharpay's and Taylor's apartment- divided. It was as if someone took a roll of tape and stuck it down the middle, and sent Sharpay on the left, and Taylor on the right. Half was neat, perfumed, pink, and girly. The other was patterned, clashy, peaceful, and organized. Gabriella didn't really know what to do. It was cute, she had to admit that, but she just didn't know what to do with it.

Sharpay suggested they give her a tour, and Taylor agreed. Sharpay's room was pink (of course) and it was very neat. Taylor's room was green, with different patterns. The living room was yellow, with green couches, pink pillows, scented candles, cheesy magazines, science, geography, and math books, a fuzzy rug, a big TV, a large box of girly movies, and random clothes and shoes were lying around. The kitchen was orange with white counters, chairs, and appliances. It was normal, except for the hot pink table, which Taylor claims Sharpay couldn't live without. Gabriella's room was light blue, a very strange coincidence. Nothing was in it, except for some empty boxes. There was a bed and a desk, but other than that, the room was empty. She, Sharpay, and Taylor all set down the boxes. The three kitchen boxes were set aside in the hallway. It took her about an hour to unpack everything, but when she was finished, the room suited her. She smiled with satisfaction. But still, she missed her old room, her big bed, her small, wooden desk, and he fact that it was down the hall from Troy's room. _Troy. _She shook her head. She wasn't going to think about him. Good.

She walked in the living room. She smelled something good. She turned her head. There was a large window that showed into the kitchen, where she could see Taylor cooking something. She heard the TV, where yoga was on. Sharpay was on a matt in front of it, in sweat shorts and a tank top. She was in some weird position. Sharpay didn't even notice Gabriella walk in the room.

"Sharpay?" se asked.

"Hmm?" she answered peacefully.

"I just wanna thank you for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it. And don't worry; I'm going to pay some of the rent."

"Mmmm."

Giving up, she sat down with her book. After reading for a little bit, she got bored. She decided to take a walk. Before leaving the apartment, she took off her jacket and put it on the living room floor. She felt a little bit more at home; the problem was when she thought 'home', she thought Troy.


	3. Chapter 3

When she got outside, she realized she had no idea where she was. She had never lived on this side of town. So, naturally, she just started walking. She walked down the block, then down the next, then the next, so on. Finally, when her legs felt like jello, she stopped. She hobbled to a near-by bench, and sat down. She had only been around here once, with Troy. She remembered how he had taken her to a diner that was supposed to be really great, but ended up being awful. She laughed at the memory. She didn't cry, though. She was sure there had to be an amount of tears one could possibly cry, and she was sure she had exceeded it already. She just sat there, on that bench, watching the people go by. It was strange, how much she was entertained by the people going by. All so different. She was just watching them go by.

It was only when a young, attractive man stopped in front of her when she left la-la land.

"You okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Um...Yeah. I think so." She replied. She never knew there were people so handsome.

He had short hair, sharp, green eyes, and a strong chin.

"Oh, well you look so confused." He said.

"Well, to be honest, I have no idea where I am." She said truthfully.

He laughed. "Where do you live?"

"I just moved in with my friends into their apartment. It's thirty-three Woodwind Street."

"Here, I'll walk you home. It's going to get dark soon, and Woodwind isn't what you would call close." He smiled at her.

The walk home was long, but with Will, (that was his name) it was a lot easier. They just talked the whole way, as if they were old friends. When they got to the bottom of the apartment, He smiled at her.

"Well, this is you!" he said.

"Yeah, I guess it is…listen, thanks for walking me home. I wouldn't have made it myself."

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you have dinner with me on Friday?"

She paused. Should she? It was really soon. But he was so nice, plus she couldn't think of a reason not to go.

"Sure."

He gave her the restaurant, the time, and his number, then left. She walked up to her apartment. Sharpay instantly rushed up to her.

"Who was that?" she demanded. Turns out, she and Taylor were listening at the window.

"Um…Will." She said turning around.

"Are you really going out with him tomorrow?" Taylor questioned.

"I guess."

"Omg! This is so exciting!" they both exclaimed.

Gabriela just scowled and turned into her room. It was a long night, and she was tired. She changed, and flopped down on her bed. She didn't wanna thing about anything…except maybe Will. But every time she pictured him, his hair was growing longer, his eyes were turning bluer and softer, and his smile was growing bigger, until Will had grown into Troy.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella woke the next morning to a horrible headache. She tumbled out of bed, took an Advil, and walked into the kitchen. Sharpay was cooking an omlette, and Taylor was doing a crossword puzzle on the newspaper. The slip of paper Will had given her the night before was still on the counter. She picked it up.

"Where's this?" she said indicating to the restaurant on the slip of paper.

Taylor gasped. "That's just down the street. That's like the nicest place ever!"

"He must be a doctor!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"You have to wear your cute black dress!" Taylor said, with a huge grin.

"And your heels!"

"Can I do your hair?"

"Can I do your nails?"

"Guys, come on. I…I don't feel well. I'm going back to bed." Gabriella said.

She got back in her bed, and tried to sleep. Fifteen minutes later, she saw there was no use. She got up again, and looked around. She missed Troy. Right about now, if they weren't in a fight, he would probably be serving her breakfast in bed. She trudged to the living room, and sat down on the couch. Taylor was next to her, still working on the puzzle. Sharpay was flipping through a magazine. Someone had put in a CD in the big boom box.

"Is it normal for me to miss him so much?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Yes." Sharpay said suddenly. "When Zeke broke up with me, I didn't eat or sleep for days. I just sat and felt hurt. I still miss him, so much that I'm in pain. But the best thing to do is move on. Go out with Will tonight, you'll have fun, plus it'll get your mind off Troy for a bit." She advised.

"I have nothing to say, Chad and I are happily dating still." Taylor said standing up and going to her room t be in quiet.

"Lot of help she is." Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

"You still miss Zeke?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"Have you dated anyone since then?"

"No, but it's complicated. Trust me, go out with Will."

Later that night, she found herself getting ready. She brushed out her long, wavy hair, until it looked perfect. She put on her black dress. It went to the knees, and it had a halter strap. She put on her long, silver earrings, and her black heels. As the doorbell rang, she grabbed her purse and ran to the door. She took a deep breath, and swung the door open.

"Hey, Will-"

She stopped. Will wasn't at the door, Troy was. He looked hurt.

"Will?" he asked. He then realized she was ready for a date. "I see you've wasted no time." He said quietly before turning around.


	5. Chapter 5

"Troy, no!" she yelled as he started walking down the hall. As he pushed the button for the elevator, she caught up with him. "Please, I didn't know…"

"Yeah, sure Gaby." He said meanly, not even looking at her.

"You have to understand, it was only because the pain of not having you was taking over me. I needed to think of something else!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, please. I come here to pour my heart out, and you're already out there. You probably didn't even miss me!" he said punching the elevator button for the third time. "Damn thing."

As the elevator bell rang, he started to step on, when they saw who was on the elevator. It was Will, in a suit, with flowers. He frowned when he saw the tears on Gabriella's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Troy pointed at Will. "Nice one. You a doctor?" he said to Will angrily.

"No, a lawyer." He said, clearly confused.

"Great." Troy said with an annoyed tone, stepping on the elevator.

"Troy, please." Gabriella said, now sobbing.

"Have a nice time on your date." He said before the doors closed.

The doors closed, leaving Will and Gabriella sanding there. Gabriella was trying to wipe away her tears, which left wWill just standing there. He quickly dove into his pocket and brought out a handkerchief.

"Here." He said handing it to her. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"No, please." She said, wiping up her smeared mascara. I don't want to make you mad, too."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No. but I'm not sure of anything anymore."

Later that night, se found herself sitting across the table from him, eating lobster.

"So, that Troy fellow…who is he?" Will asked, taking a bite of his lobster.

"My old boyfriend. He broke up with me a couple of days ago. I guess he came to get me back, but he saw I was going out, so he freaked." She answered sadly.

"Oh, that explains why I found you on that bench." He said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Huh?"

He took a breath and leaned forward. "Let me guess. He broke up with you, so you left his apartment the next day. You set up your stuff at your friends' apartment, but it didn't feel like home. And when you thought home, you thought Troy. So you took a walk, hoping to get your mind off things."

"Exactly!" she said, taken back by his accuracy.

"Let me tell you something. You can't just walk away from these things. You have to face them. Running away won't make them go away. It just gets you lost. Like the other night." He said leaning back.

She smiled and jokingly said "Well, I met you, so getting lost wasn't so bad."

"But then, Troy got mad. And he's the one you really love." He said, grinning.

She stared at him. "I know. But sometimes I don't want to love him."

"Love is just one of those things we can't decide on. It's like the weather, it just happens and there's nothing we can do to stop it." He said seriously, taking another sip of his wine.

"Oh God, what have I done?" she said quietly looking at the floor.

"Gabriella." He said. She looked at him. He jerked his head towards the door. "Go find him." He said with a smile. "I understand."

"Will, you're a great guy." She said, standing.

She ran out the door. It was pouring down rain. She tried to signal a cab, but then she realized she had no money. She took off her shoes and ran. She just ran. All the thoughts, feelings, and pain in her were just run out of her. She sprinted twenty three blocks, till she was at the foot of Troy's apartment. Taking a deep breath, she mustered her strength and opened the door. She walked up three flights of stairs, till she was at his door. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She looked under that matt, and got out the spare key. She unlocked the door and stepped in. Troy was on the couch. And he hadn't even notice her come in. She looked to see that _The Notebook_ was on the TV. Troy looked like a mess. His brown hair was all messy, he was wearing his ripped jeans and a wife beater, and he was drinking a beer. She could el he had been crying. She dropped her heels on the floor. He spun around quickly and stood up. She was soaking wet. He pointed to the TV.

"Your favorite movie. I never actually watched it."

She smiled, and ran forward. He pressed his lips against hers, and they were kissing. They broke apart. She stared at him.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I was a jerk."

The next day, yet again, Taylor and Sharpay were helping her move back into his apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Four days later, Gabriella and Troy were happy again. No more fights. She thanked Sharpay and Taylor dearly for helping her move, and letting her stay at their apartment for a couple days. She had just woke up one morning when she suddenly remembered something. She ran into the kitchen.

"Troy!"

"Huh?"

"I need you to do something for me!"

"Um, ok. What?" he looked confused.

"I need you to write Zeke's address on a piece of paper. Don't ask questions, please just do it."

"Gabriella, seriously, where are we going?" Sharpay asked.

They were both in the car, going to an unknown location.

"You'll see." Gabriella said with a grin.

"Oh, God, I'm scared." She said seriously.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to a small apartment on the other side of town. Gabriella led Sharpay up the stars, until they were outside a room. Gabriella knocked. They could hear footsteps walking around. Then Zeke opened the door.

"Oh my god. Sharpay?" he asked amazed. He didn't look to good.

"Zeke." She said looking at him.

"Wow, you look great." He said, trying to smile.

"Um… you, too."

"No, I don't. Listen, I meant to call you. I haven't been getting along well, I mean without you. I…I just miss you so much. I was so stupid to-"

He didn't get to finish because Sharpay had stepped forward and kissed him.

"Want my number?" she asked him.

"I still have it." He said with a smile. "I'll call you."

Ten minutes later they were getting back in the car. Sharpay was astounded.

"What do ya think of that?" she said, amazed.

"Well, you know what? Love is like the weather, you can't predict it. It just happens."


End file.
